A Different Kind of Education (One Shot)
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sophie's the new girl at college and Sian wants to get to know her, but will her shyness hold her back? Content: 18


Sian sat pretending to read, as she watched the Brunette over the top of her book. Her eyes followed the other girl, as she ran across the field keeping control of the ball, before she brought her leg back and kicked it hard, forcing it straight to the back of the net. She had to remind herself not to jump up and shout or clap, it was only a practice after all, and also, the Brunette had no idea she even existed. It had become her daily routine to sit in the same spot at lunch time most days, for the past few months at least, ever since the new girl had started at the college and joined the football team.

Sian was quiet, and didn't spend too much time around a lot of people in the college, preferring to keep to herself and read most of the time. The new girl though, she was clearly the opposite. On her first day at the college, she was automatically accepted into that group of students that go to parties every weekend and are liked and respected by everyone else. It was understandable though, she was one of the best football players of her age in the country, and possibly being scouted for the England under 21's team. Not just that, but the Brunette was absolutely gorgeous, with her deep blue eyes, long wavy hair and her toned athletic body.

On the Brunette's first day at the college, Sian had noticed her the moment she'd walked into the library. She'd looked a little lost, and Sian thought it would be a good opportunity to introduce herself, by asking if she needed help, however, as she walked over to her and they made eye contact, Tina, one of the 'cool kids', stepped in front of her and started talking to the brunette instead, straight away inviting her to hang out with her and her friends for lunch that day. That's when she found out the Brunette's name, Sophie, and she had transferred from another college on the other side of Manchester, so she could be closer to the training grounds of the semi-professional team she was hoping to get signed to.

Since then, Sian hadn't attempted to speak to the Brunette again, but it hadn't stopped her from admiring her. When she didn't watch her practicing on the pitch, she found it calming to watch her when she went to the library. That was one of the things that Sian liked about her. Even though she was one of the popular girls in the college, one of the star athletes who could pretty much get away with a lot, she still appeared to want to be a decent student. When she wasn't practicing, she was in the library studying, sometimes with a couple of the other students she hung around with, but most of the time by herself. So whenever she got the chance, Sian watched her from across the room, imagining if they did actually speak one day, how the conversation would go, and what they might have in common.

Sian was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when a whistle was blown and the football coach shouted to the players. As Sophie jogged across the grass, her tied back hair fell loosely down the sides, and Sian watched as she lifted her arm and swept the back of her wrist across her forehead wiping away the beads of sweat. It was obvious from just looking at her, that the Brunette was going to be something special, there was just something about her and the way her football kit hung from her body, it was like she was born to wear it.

Glancing at her watch and seeing it was nearly the end of the lunch period, Sian closed her book and gathered her things as she stood up from the bleechers. Removing her glasses, she took a final look towards the field where the players were gathered and she caught the eye of the Brunette who was looking up towards where she was standing. They kept eye contact for a few moments, before Sophie's coach seemed to call her name, making her look back at him, at which point Sian quickly made her way back towards the college.

''So, Sian, you getting up to anything this weekend?'' Megan asked, breaking the Blonde's concentration from the book she was reading.

''Erm… not sure yet.'' Sian replied, her eyes suddenly finding and following the Brunette who had just walked into the library. Her hair now fell over her shoulders, and she'd changed out her training gear into some ripped jeans and a fitted red and blue checked shirt that showed of her toned shape, making Sian unable to stop herself from imagining just how toned her body really was under there.

''She is kinda hot.'' Sian's head quickly snapped around to look at Megan, seeing her watching as Sophie set her rucksack down on one of the tables and started scanning over the books on the shelves.

''What?'' The Blonde asked open mouthed, as her friend nodded in Sophie's direction.

''The new girl. Don't tell me you haven't noticed.''

''No, I mean yeah but… you're not even gay!''

''I know, doesn't mean I'm blind though.'' Megan stated as Sian frowned at her. ''I mean look at her…'' Sian turned her head back in Sophie's direction as she pulled a book from the shelf and flicked through the pages. ''She's like… some kind of perfect creature. Beautiful, athletic, smart, I mean if I _was _into girls, I'd definitely let her-''

''Meg! You have a boyfriend for crying out loud!''

''Okay okay, I was only saying _if. _But I'm surprised _you_ haven't noticed her, I'm pretty sure you like Brunettes. You should go talk to her.''

''Are you crazy?!'' Sian stated a little too loudly, causing the others in the library to look over, including the gorgeous Brunette who looked up from the book she was holding, a small smile on her lips as her eyes met the Blonde's. ''I can't.'' Sian mumbled as she felt her cheeks starting to heat up under the intense gaze.

''Why not? What's the worst that can happen?'' Megan asked as Sian tore my eyes away from the Brunette.

''Erm, I can end up looking like a complete idiot? Besides, I wouldn't have a clue what to talk to her about.''

''Well, you should probably try to think of something quickly.'' She stood up from her chair and gathered her stuff, throwing her jacket over her arm.

''What, why?'' Sian asked confused.

''Cos' she coming this way.'' Megan said as Sian's eyes widened. Quickly pushing her chair under the desk, she gave Sian a wink before she scampered out of the library.

''Excuse me?'' Sian quickly spun her chair back around in the direction of the voice, to be met by two deep blue eyes staring back at her. ''Sian right?'' the Brunette asked.

''Erm, yeah.'' Sian was surprised the other girl knew her name, and that simple thought made her want to fist bump the air in an extremely over the top fashion, but thankfully she didn't.

''Do you know if you have reference book, Sport Psychology Concepts and Applications?'' God her voice was sexy, Sian thought to herself.

''Yeah, umm, let me just check, I think maybe…'' Screaming in her head to just stop before she rambled anymore, she quickly typed the information into her computer, and could feel the Brunette watching her. Finally the details popped up on the screen, and Sian looked back up to the girl in front of her, catching her looking at her chest as she bit down on her bottom lip. The look in Sophie's eyes gave Sian a shiver down her spine, and she was definitely glad it was a warmer day, so she'd chose to wear the particular blouse she had on that showed of her curves. Usually if she'd caught someone looking so blatantly at her, she'd have said something to them, but there was just something about the dark haired girl.

Sian cleared her throat and the Brunette snapped her eyes back up to meet her, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth. ''I have what you're looking for... I mean we, I mean the college has it that book in stock.'' Sian stuttered out, praying for the ground to just swallow her up, as Sophie simply smirked. ''It's on aisle seven which is right at the back and then it should be in section four.'' Sian smiled, trying to refrain from making herself look anymore of a jabbering fool.

''Thanks.'' Sophie smiled back at her, before she walked away towards the book stacks.

Letting out a sigh, Sian leaned her elbows on the desk in front of her and buried her face in her hands. She groaned in frustration at herself. 'I actually finally gets the opportunity to have a conversation with her and I end up stuttering like a chimp, get it together Powers, there's no way you had a chance anyway,' she thought to herself.

''Erm, sorry to disturb you again, but I can't seem to find that book.'' Sian quickly lifted her head from her hands to see the Brunette stood there again, watching her with slight amusement on her face. ''Could you maybe help me look?'' she asked with her perfect smile and her shining eyes.

''Yeah sure.'' Locking her computer screen, Sian stood up from her seat and made her way around the desk and walked in the direction of the book stacks at the back of the library.

''Oookaaay, it should be around here somewhere.'' she said as she walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the section the computer system had stated the book should be in.

''You a football fan?'' Sophie asked as she stood slightly to the side, just behind Sian.

''Umm, not really.'' The Blonde answered as she kept her eyes fixed on the books in front of her, trying to locate the one Sophie had wanted, hoping to appear confident and knowing that if she looked at her, she'd end up stuttering like an idiot again.

''It's just I've seen you watching most days, from the bleechers.'' Sian's head quickly turned in the Brunette's direction, in the realisation that Sophie had noticed her, and on more than one occasion. ''I mean, you're always reading, but I'm sure there's better places for you to read than the side of a football pitch.''

''Yeah…'' She had no idea what to say and she didn't want to chance saying something stupid.

''Why do you never talk to me?''

''I erm… I dunno.'' she answered, her heart pounding as she continued to scan her eyes over the books on the shelf in front of her. She hadn't been expecting the Brunette to call her out on something like that. ''I guess you're just always busy with your friends and I didn't think you'd want to be seen talking to the school librarian.''

''Believe me, when she looks like you I do.'' Sian turned to look at Sophie, not sure whether she'd heard right, or if it was wishful thinking on her part. The Brunette's eyes were burning into her, and she could feel her cheeks flush under the other girl's gaze.

''I appreciate the compliment, but seriously, it wouldn't do much for your reputation around here.''

''Have you seen you?'' Sophie asked sounding surprised. ''And besides, I couldn't care less about my reputation. People only want to be my friends because they think I'm going to be the next big thing.''

''Well aren't you? I mean, you look like something pretty special to me… I mean, I…'' Sian stopped talking, as she watched a small but subtle smirk form on Sophie's lips and as she took a step towards the Blonde, who felt herself take a step back. The Brunette had such a predatory look in her eyes and it actually scared Sian a little how much she liked the fact she looked at her that way. Sophie walked closer to her, and Sian heard herself gulp as they stood just inches apart.

''Sophie.'' She said it warningly, but she could tell that her breathing betrayed her. Having the Brunette so close was making it difficult to think of anything other than what she wanted her to do to her, and none of it was stuff that should be done in the middle of a library. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was positive that if she didn't stop it now, it was most likely going to be something totally against school rules.

''You like me right?'' The Brunette's voice sounded so seductive, yet at the same time Sian could hear the vulnerability in it, as if the next words out of her own mouth were the most important thing she'd say that day.

''Yeah I like you, but you're a student Sophie, we can't do-''

''Then that's all that matters.'' Sophie cut her off, not giving Sian a chance to respond, before her lips covered the Blonde's and she pulled her closer, her hands slipping round her waist. Sian instinctively raised her hands to the Brunette's shoulders to push her away, but her lips were so soft and the way Sophie was kissing her was so gentle yet intense at the same time, that she couldn't help but slide her arms around her neck and tangle her hands in the dark brown wavy hair as she kissed her back. Sophie's tongue ran against Sian's bottom lip, and as she parted her lips to allow access, the Brunette slowly glided her tongue into her mouth, caressing the Blonde's tongue with her own. Sian couldn't help the small moan that escaped her, Sophie in her opinion was an incredible kisser, and it made the Blonde wonder how many people she'd actually kissed, not that it really mattered, but she felt a pang of jealousy towards anyone else that had gotten to experience the Brunette's lips on theirs.

Feeling Sophie's hands slide down and towards the backs of her thighs as she leaned down slightly and lifted her a little, Sian kicked off her shoes as she realised what was happening, and wrapped her legs around the Brunette's waist. Sophie walked forwards and pressed Sian up against the book stacks as one of her hands wrapped around her back and the other travelled along the Blonde's thigh underneath her skirt as the Sian felt herself becoming more turned on.

Not wanting to get completely carried away and knowing that things had gone too far already, Sian pulled out of the kiss, as Sophie automatically moved her lips to her neck, sucking lightly on her skin making Sian's breathing increase.

''Wait…'' Sian breathed out as Sophie's hand reached the top of her thigh, and the Brunette leaned back to look at her, her eyes so dark and full of lust. Neither of them said anything, but Sophie's thumb rubbed over Sian's underwear making the Blonde's breath hitch. She was all too aware of how worked up she'd gotten and she was positive Sophie would have been able to feel it as well from her sly action just then.

Sian knew that what was happening was beyond anything she could even try to start to justify, but the Brunette was right there with her, Sophie had been the one making the moves up to that point, and the Blonde had fantasised over something like this happening with her since the moment she'd set eyes on her. Sian opened her mouth to speak again, but in that split second her body took over and she quickly leaned in again, crashing their lips back together. Their lips moved together and tongues met again, as Sophie moved both her hands to cup Sian's backside and pushed herself into her. The movement caused the Blonde to break from the kiss and let out a heavy breath, the buckle of Sophie's belt having pressed so satisfyingly against where she so needed to be touched at that moment. She rested her forehead against Sophie's and flickered her eyes open, seeing two dark blue orbs looking back at her.

The Brunette knew what had caused Sian to stop the kiss, and seeing the effect it had on the Blonde she slowly grinded against her again, ensuring that the buckle managed to reach the same spot. ''Sophie…'' The Blonde whimpered as she tightened her grip in the younger girl's hair, the desire building up inside her. Sophie didn't want to lose the moment and leaned in and silenced Sian with a kiss, who didn't hesitate to respond. Taking it as a good sign, Sophie pushed herself into the Blonde again, this time earning a moan which vibrated into her mouth. The Brunette continued to move against Sian, as they kissed more passionately than the Blonde could ever remember being kissed in her life.

The feeling of the Brunette moving against over her underwear was causing a familiar feeling to build up inside Sian. She couldn't believe that not only was she allowing it to happen, but that it was actually going to be caused by the Brunette's clothing rubbing against her. Unable to help the need to feel more, Sian tightened her legs around Sophie's hips and grinded her centre against her once again. Sophie attached her lips to Sian's neck and sucked lightly. She recognised the tell-tale signs from the Blonde's body movements and quickening breathing as the fact she was at the brink of tipping over the edge, and Sophie was more than happy to ensure that she did.

''I want you, so much.'' she whispered huskily in the Blonde's ear as she pressed against her a final time, adding more pressure than before. Sian's body tensed as she bit her lip and buried her face into Sophie's shoulder trying to stifle the moan that was trying to erupt. The ripples of pleasure shot through her and the Brunette couldn't help but smile against the side of the Blonde's face as she felt her shuddered slightly, and her breathing heavy against her skin.

The moment had been one of pure need to feel something from the other, and the fact it had occurred with neither of them having removed a single piece of clothing made no difference to either of them, as Sophie slowly kissed along Sian's jaw until she reached her lips and captured them softly with her own. ''You okay?'' Sophie asked as she leaned back and watched Sian flicker her eyes open.

''Mmm…'' was all the Blonde could get her voice to produce at that moment, as she looked into Sophie's blue eyes. The younger girl smiled back at her, as she slid her hands from under the Blonde's bum and slowly lowered her down so her feet were back on to the ground, as both of them looked at each other with a small smirk on their faces. ''Sooo, that was… interesting.'' Sian said as she slipped from between Sophie and the book stacks and retrieved her shoes from where they'd landed earlier.

''Interesting?'' Sophie asked, as she raised her eyebrows and looked at the Blonde who smirked and turned to look back at the younger girl.

''So you're studying sports psychology?'' Sian asked, not giving a response to the Brunette's question as she slipped on her shoes and picked up the fallen books, placing them back on the shelves.

''English Literature and History.'' The Brunette answered making Sian frown as she looked to her, wondering why then, she needed the book she'd requested on Sports Psychology. ''Then why…?'' Stopping before she even asked the question, she saw the smirk tugging at the brunette's lips, she knew exactly why Sophie had requested help to find a book located in the farthest, well hidden corner of the library and she couldn't help but smile back. ''So… you seduce all the librarians you meet?''

''Only the incredibly gorgeous ones.'' Sophie answered as she stepped closer to Sian again and rested her hands on her hips, staring right into her eyes. ''Can I see you again… like tonight maybe?''

''We could get in so much trouble for this, if we get caught you know.'' Sian whispered, as she moved her hands up and straightened the collar of Sophie's shirt, seeing her smile at the gesture. Whilst Sian wasn't a teacher or professor at the college, she had worked in the library there for the past two years, and she was pretty sure the college would at least frown upon her getting involved with a student there.

''Then we won't get caught.'' the Brunette whispered back. ''Besides, I leave in a few months anyway.'' She pressed her body against the older woman's, her breath hitting the Blonde's lips she was so close, and Sian could feel the butterflies in her stomach. ''Just say you'll see me tonight.'' Sophie's lips brushed against Sian's ever so lightly but as the Blonde went to lean in she moved back. ''Say it.'' Her voice was husky and her eyes were staring right through the Blonde, sending a shiver down her spine. All Sian wanted at that moment was for Sophie's lips to be back on hers.

''Yes…'' Sian breathed out. ''I'll see yo-'' Before she had a chance to finish, the Brunette's lips were covering her own, and she quickly cupped her face in both her hands, as she kissed her back hard feeling the younger girl smile against her lips. Feeling Sophie's tongue running over her bottom lip, Sian was about to deepen the kiss when the sudden sound of students talking on the other side of the book stacks quickly made her pull away. ''Maybe we should wait til later.'' she said, rubbing her thumb gently across Sophie's cheek. The Brunette let out a groan as she rested her forehead against Sian shoulder who couldn't help but giggle. ''It's just a few hours.''_God, she has the ability to make me feel like a giddy teenager _Sian thought to herself.

''How old are you Sophie?''

''Eighteen.'' She must have seen the Blonde starting to over think because she quickly spoke again. ''I've been with older people before it's not a big deal. '' Sian smiled at her attempt to make it better, aware that she'd be thinking Sian was worried that she was too young, when in reality she was just amazed how mature and confident she was for her age.

''Don't you wanna know how old I am?'' Sian asked her, raising her eyebrows at her.

''I don't care.'' She answered shaking her head making Sian smile.

''I'm twenty six.'' She told her anyway, watching as Sophie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

''Okay. So, can I have your number then?'' the Brunette asked with a grin, as Sian smiled back and bit her bottom lip, giving a nod as Sophie pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket.

After Sian typed her number into the phone, Sophie leaned in and kissed her again before turning to leave, but the sound of Sian clearing her throat, made her stop and turn to look at her with raised eyebrows. Quickly reaching up to the shelf next to her, Sian pulled out Sports Psychology Concepts and Applications, before holding it out to the Brunette, receiving a confused look in return. ''Well I did go to the effort of finding it for you.'' Sophie smirked at her and stepped forward as she took it from the Blonde, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, as Sian raised her hand and cupped the younger girl's cheek, smiling against her lips.

''Thank you.'' Sophie whispered, as she pulled away. ''I'll be sure to thank you properly later.'' She gave Sian a cheeky wink before she walked down the aisle of books and around the corner, leaving the Blonde a little worked up at her promise for later.

As she returned to her desk, Sian couldn't hide the smile on her face, neither did she want to. When she'd woken up that morning, she'd never in a million years have believed that what just happened between her and Sophie, ever would. But yet it had, in the library of all places, and her underwear was evidence of that.

An hour later Sian's phone buzzed and she looked at it, her stomach flipping as she read the message.

_I can't wait til later._

_2__nd__ floor art room in 5 minutes. _

_Soph Xx_

Her heart started beating faster and she quickly looked around her as if someone was watching. She couldn't possibly do what she assumed Sophie was wanting her to meet her for, could she? Not that it had been far from happening just earlier, but this was a whole other thing. Sitting staring at her computer screen for a few minutes longer before she made up her mind, she quickly locked her computer screen and made her way out of the library. As she walked along the corridors, Sian's thoughts were racing with how much trouble she could get into, and it made her ask herself whether a quick moment of gratification with the girl she'd been lusting over for the past few of months was really worth it.

As soon as she reached the door to the art room however, any doubts were expelled from her mind as she looked through the glass pane of the door and saw the Brunette sat on the edge of the desk playing with her phone. She was absolutely stunning, and Sian already knew she was an amazing kisser, and it made her want to find out just what else she was that good at.

As Sian opened the door, Sophie looked up from her phone, her eyes meeting the Blonde's and her face immediately lit up. ''I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about seeing me again.'' she said as Sian closed the door and walked towards her. Sophie stood up from the desk, but was pushed back against it as the Blonde gripped the collar of her shirt with both hands and she leaned in, capturing her lips with her own as she kissed her hard. The Brunette's hands quickly moved to Sian's waist as she kissed her back, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face, making her lean back. ''I guess that's a no then.'' she grinned as she looked at the Blonde in front of her whose eyes were dark with desire. Without saying a word, Sian linked her hand with Sophie's and pulled her up from the desk, walking them towards the art supply cupboard connected to the classroom. As soon as they entered, Sian released Sophie's hand and walked over to the wall opposite the door, leaning against it and watching as the Brunette closed the door behind her and slid the lock across.

Sophie could feel her heart rate increase as she turned to look at the Blonde. She had honestly thought she was pushing her luck a bit when she'd asked Sian to meet her, thinking that the Blonde probably wouldn't dare risk anything further within the college grounds. But yet here she was, she had actually shown up, it would appear that she was definitely ready to take things further, and right at that moment, Sophie couldn't have been happier.

Pushing herself away from the door, she slowly walked over to Sian, never breaking eye contact as she leaned in and pressed her lips on to the Blonde's. Sian responded straight away, her hands wrapping around Sophie as the kiss quickly grew more heated. Hands soon clawed at clothing, with both of them wanting to feel as much of the other as possible.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Sian quickly pulled her blouse over her head, before reattaching their lips and setting to work on the buttons of the Brunette's shirt, pushing the material from her shoulders and down her arms. She pulled back, unable to resist taking a moment to appreciate Sophie's body, and as she ran a hand over the Brunette's stomach, she groaned internally as she felt the muscles beneath her fingers. Her mouth was getting dry, with any moisture starting to pool somewhere else, and all she wanted was for the girl in front of her to relieve her of the need she had.

The feeling of the Blonde's hands on her skin was turning Sophie on even more, and unable to resist the older woman any longer, she leaned in and connected their lips again. Reaching behind her, Sophie unhooked Sian's bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, before she dipped her head down, taking a nipple in her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. The moan she received in response only made her want to hear more, and she cupped the Blonde's backside and pulled her hips flush against her own, hearing Sian's breath hitch at her urgency.

As Sophie's mouth continued its assault on the Blonde's chest, her hands found the hem of her skirt and slowly dragged it up her thighs, her fingernails tracing lightly over the skin beneath. She kissed her way back up Sian's chest and along her collarbone and neck before she reached her earlobe, taking it in her mouth and biting lightly. ''I want you, all of you, now.'' she almost growled as she moved one of her hands between their bodies and slipped it between Sian's legs, feeling the Blonde grip her shoulders as she moved her hand over her underwear.

''Sophie, please…'' Sian's voice was strained as she tried to speak while Sophie was touching her in such a way. It made the younger girl grin at the effect she had on the Blonde, as well as the dampness she felt through the thin material. She moved her hands to grip the waistband of Sian's underwear and dropped to her knees as she pulled them down her legs allowing the Blonde to step out of them. Looking up at the Blonde's body in front of her, as she ran her hands up the smooth skin of her legs, Sophie was sure that if Sian was to stop this now, she'd almost be willing to beg for her to let her continue. Never in her life had she seen someone more captivating or found someone so appealing.

Sophie never had any trouble getting girls, and her last girlfriend was undoubtedly beautiful, but in her eyes, Sian could quite possibly be perfection. Yeah, she may have been a little older than the Brunette, but Sophie had wanted her from the moment she first spotted her in the library on the first day, and if it hadn't have been for Tina appearing and introducing herself, she would have gotten the chance to speak to the shy looking Blonde who she was pretty sure had been heading in her direction that day. She found it amusing though, that out of the entire school, the one person she found herself attracted to, had to be someone that worked there and not another student. Sophie had never been bothered about an age difference, especially not when the rest of the package was too good to pass up on. And she had to admit, that the package in front of her in the form of the Blonde was definitely one she was willing to push the thought of numbers to the back of her mind for.

Leaning up as she rested her hands on Sian's hips, Sophie pressed her lips against her stomach, feeling the goosebumps rise on the Blonde. She kissed her way along her waist and trailed her tongue teasingly down the apex of her thighs, hearing Sian's breathing increase with each press of her lips against her skin. Sophie suddenly felt a hand cupping her cheek and glanced up at the flustered Blonde whose eyes met her own. Gripping the Brunette's chin lightly between her thumb and fore finger, Sian gently pulled her back up to her feet and instantly connected their lips.

Reaching her hand between their bodies, Sophie traced her fingertips lightly over Sian's centre coating them in the moisture that had pooled there. Feeling how turned on the Blonde was only served to do the same to the younger girl as she bent down slightly, picking the Blonde up and pressing her against the wall much as she'd done earlier in the library, only this time the Blonde had a lot less clothing on. Sian without a second thought, wrapped her legs around the Brunette's waist, her hands remaining tangled in the dark brown locks of hair as she kept their lips moving together.

Keeping one hand supporting the Blonde, Sophie moved her other hand between their bodies and back to where she knew it was wanted and needed at that moment. She pulled out of the kiss as she ran her fingers over Sian's clit, and watched the look of pleasure on her face each time she circled over her. The Blonde's eyes were so lust filled right then, that Sophie got caught up in them as she trailed her fingers lower and pushed two inside Sian, who let out a guttural moan.

As Sophie started up a pace, Sian's hands gripped the Brunette's shoulders giving her some leverage to be able to move in time with her. Leaning in, Sophie crashed their lips together seeking out the Blonde's tongue with her own as she worked her fingers inside her. The older girl in Sophie's opinion couldn't possibly get any sexier than she was at that moment. For starters, she was completely naked, but on top of that, she was stunning, she kissed like her life depended on it, while her moans and whimpers were some of the most erotic sounds the Brunette had ever heard.

Pulling out of the kiss, Sian's breathing was more like panting as her chest heaved. As Sian leaned her head back against the wall, Sophie attached her lips to the older woman's neck, kissing and nipping the skin there before soothing her warm tongue over the area. Moving her lips down further, she kissed down the centre of Sian's chest before she took one nipple between her teeth, grazing it lightly and hearing the Blonde's breath hitch. Taking it between her lips, she ran her tongue over it and then sucked hard, before returning to teasing it with her tongue and teeth.

''Oh my godddd Sophie!'' Sian moaned out as the Brunette continued the welcomed assault on her chest, moving to her other nipple to repeat the process. Running her tongue back up over the glistening skin of her collarbone, Sophie pulled back slightly and looked into Sian's heavy lust filled eyes, the same amount of want reflected back in her own.

''You are incredible.'' she told her, hearing the desire in her own voice.

It was clear to Sian from the unbelievable pleasure pulsing through her body that the young Brunette was definitely well learned in this particular department, though she didn't care to dwell on who or how many would have been involved in the teaching. All that mattered at that particular moment was that Sophie's fingers and mouth were working wonders, and she was fully focused on the Blonde.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Sophie's shoulders and buried her face in her neck, as the Brunette continued to pump her fingers in and out of her. ''SOPHIE!'' she screamed as a particularly sensitive spot was located and teased by the Brunette as she curled her fingers and brushed her thumb over the Blonde. Sophie could feel that Sian was close as she pushed her harder against the wall and sped up her pace. Sian knew herself that it wouldn't be long, her breathing continuing to get faster and more ragged, she knew she was only a matter of seconds away from reaching her high and she tightened her legs around Sophie's waist and thrust her hips to meet the younger girl's hand with more force each time. ''Soph… I… I'm so close.'' she panted out, making the Brunette smile at the use of the nickname.

Sian's arms were wrapped tightly around Sophie's shoulders and her face buried in her neck, as the Brunette continued to pump her fingers in and out of her. She could feel that Sian was close as she pushed her harder against the wall and sped up her pace. As Sian leaned her head back against the wall, Sophie attached her lips to the older woman's neck, kissing and nipping the skin there before soothing her warm tongue over the area. Moving her lips down further, she kissed down the centre of Sian's chest before she took one nipple between her teeth, grazing it lightly and hearing the Blonde's breath hitch.

''SOPHIE!'' Sian screamed out as the Brunette hit a particularly sensitive spot as she curled her fingers and brushed her thumb over the Blonde. As her breathing continued to get faster and more ragged, Sian knew she was only a matter of seconds away from reaching her high and she tightened her legs around Sophie's waist and thrust her hips to meet the younger girl's hand with more force each time. ''Soph… I… I'm so close.'' she panted out, making the Brunette smile at the use of the nickname.

Moving her lips to Sian's ear, Sophie took the soft lobe between her teeth, biting it lightly before she whispered to her. ''I want you to come for me, so badly.'' Her voice was so husky and filled with lust that Sian couldn't hold on any longer. The feeling of the Brunette inside her, together with her voice, her words… it was all too much, causing her to tip her over the edge so intensely that she buried her face into Sophie's shoulder trying to muffle her moans as her body trembled and released all the frustration that had built up over the past few months of wanting the Brunette.

As the ripples of her orgasm spread throughout her body, Sian gripped on tightly to Sophie's shoulders, her fingernails digging into her skin slightly. Sophie kept her pace going, as she felt the wetness spread over her fingers, and a feeling of satisfaction flowed through her at the fact she'd brought Sian to her climax, holding the Blonde securely as she rode out her high, her heavy breath against Sophie's skin.

''We still on for later then?'' Sophie asked as she pulled on her shirt and turned to watch the Blonde who was stepping into her skirt. Sian turned her head in the direction of the younger girl and smirked.

''7:30 okay?'' Sian asked getting a massive grin from the Brunette in response.

After they'd both fully dressed again, they shared another quick kiss before checking the coast was clear and making their way out of the supply cupboard. Neither of them wanted to part company with the other, but with Sophie's free period almost over, and Sian expected back in the library probably 20 minutes ago, they reluctantly did so, but only after Sian gave Sophie her home address for later that evening.

Having been unable to thinking of anything else other than the Brunette for the rest of the afternoon, Sian watched the clock in the library as the seconds seemed to tick by slower than normal. The moment it hit 3:20 she grabbed her things and quickly made her way home, wanting as much time as possible to tidy her flat and freshen up for when Sophie got there later on. When the buzzer from downstairs finally sounded through her flat, her heart was racing and the butterflies in her stomach were still swarming, having not stopped all day. She buzzed Sophie into the building and when the knock came on her door, she checked herself in the mirror before she opened the door to her flat to find a smiling Brunette on the other side.

''Hi.'' She smiled as the other girl mirrored her.

''Hey.'' They stood for a few seconds smiling at each other until Sian brought herself back to reality.

''Sorry, come on it.'' She stepped back, opening the door wider allowing Sophie to enter to flat, before she closed the door behind her and gestured for her to go into the living room. ''It's not much, but its home.'' she said as she made a move in the direction of the kitchen, feeling a hand on her wrist as she was tugged back gently to face the Brunette, their faces only inches apart as their eyes met, and Sophie's hands rested on the older woman's waist.

Sophie glanced down to the Blonde's lips and back to her eyes before she leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. ''Okay, now you can go.'' She whispered against Sian's lips.

''You're very smooth Miss Webster.'' Sian stated, as she removed herself from Sophie's hold and watched as a grin spread across the Brunette's lips. After grabbing a couple of drinks from the kitchen for Sophie and herself, Sian made her way back into the living room where the Brunette had taken a seat on the sofa and smiled as she watched the Blonde walk towards her.

''You're definitely not a stranger to this are you.'' Sian said as she set the glasses of juice on the coffee table in front of them and took a seat next to Sophie, leaving a small space between them.

''To what?'' Sophie asked as she turned slightly so she was facing the Blonde.

''This… spending time with women.''

''Well I do have a mum you know, and a sister.'' Sophie smirked as Sian rolled her eyes.

''You know what I mean. You're just so confident with all this, you make me feel like an idiot for being so nervous.'' The Brunette's face dropped slightly as she shifted in her seat. She usually _was_ confident and she liked being that way because it always got her what she wanted, but the last thing she wanted to do was make Sian uncomfortable, and if she was being honest, the Blonde was the first person in a long time that actually made her nervous as well. All she knew was that she wanted her and had found out earlier by what had happened between them, that Sian wanted her too.

''I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I really like you, like _really…_ and I just wanted to sh-'' She was silenced by the Blonde's finger pressed lightly against her lips making her frown, as she wondered why she'd stopped her.

''Don't try and make things better, you've done nothing wrong.'' Sian told her as she looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. ''It's just me, I'm just being silly that's all.'' She removed her hand and turned as she reached for her drink, before taking a sip, watched by the younger girl who

couldn't take her eyes off the Blonde in front of her. ''And I really like you too, and today was… amazing.'' A big grin spread across Sophie's face at her words, and she reached up and took the glass from Sian, before leaning in and capturing her lips with her own.

Sian cupped the young Brunette's face in both her hands and kissed her back, enjoying the softness of her lips. Sophie leaned over, never breaking the kiss as she placed the glass of juice on the table before moving her hand to Sian's waist and sitting back on the sofa as she pulled the Blonde on to her lap so she was straddling her.

The kiss heated up as their tongues met and their hands fought to bring each other as close as possible, the Brunette's hands slipping underneath the back of Sian's top and sliding up her back smoothing over her skin and feeling her shiver slightly. Sian's hands made quick work of the Brunette's shirt as she undid the buttons without breaking the kiss and pushed it from her shoulders before pulling back and taking in the sight before her. Yep, the Blonde was becoming more and more of a football fan each time she saw what it did for Sophie's body. She felt her mouth going dry as she allowed her eyes to scan over the toned body in front of her. She shifted herself in order to stand up from the Brunette's lap, but was stopped by the younger girl holding her in place.

''Where you going?'' Sophie asked, her voice sounding grainy.

''Bedroom…'' Sian breathed out as she went to move again, but her actions were halted once more.

As she looked into the Brunette's eyes, Sian felt herself heat up even more when she saw how Sophie was looking at her. It wasn't like she was going to change her mind between there, and them reaching the bedroom, she wanted nothing more right now than to continue what they started. She smiled at the girl in front of her as she wrapped her hands around her neck, pulling her in towards her again and connected their lips.

Within a few minutes, clothes were discarded, leaving them both completely topless and having manoeuvred themselves on the sofa so that Sophie was lying on top of Sian. Hands caressed skin and mouths kissed, licked and sucked every inch they could reach. Sian leaned her head back to rest it on the arm of the sofa trying to calm her breathing as the Brunette continued to lavish her with attention.

''Soph…'' She tried to get the younger girl's attention, but failed as a tongue traced the centre of her chest. ''Sophie…'' she tried again as she ran her fingers through the Brunette locks and tugged lightly. ''Let's go to my room.'' A smirk appeared on Sophie's face as she placed a final kiss on the Blonde's chest before she pushed herself up and pulled Sian with her.

''Lead the way, Beautiful.''

For next few hours, the room was filled with moans of pleasure, pants for more and writhing bodies against the bed sheets, as gentle caresses and touches took place, lips moved together slowly, mouths trailed over every inch of skin available, and each girl worked hard to bring the other to her peak as many times as possible. When their bodies were finally worn out, their limbs aching, their lips swollen from kissing, they lay together, arms wrapped around each other as they talked, both getting to know more about the other. Neither of them wanted to stop, but exhaustion eventually won over in the end with them falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, Sian flickered her eyes open slowly as she heard movement in her room and a weight shifted at the end of her bed. In the dim light that shone through the curtains from the street lights she saw Sophie's figure sat at the edge of the bed as she tied her shoes laces, trying to be quiet as to not wake Sian.

''Soph?''

''Hey.'' The younger girl said softly as she turned and smiled warmly at the tired looking Blonde. She loved how it sounded when Sian called her that. ''I didn't want to wake you.''

''Why? You trying to sneak out eh?'' Sian asked jokingly, but Sophie quickly shook her head.

''Not at all, you just looked so peaceful.'' She moved around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sian and leaned in to kiss her before sitting back. ''Tonight was incredible.'' she told her as she pushed a piece of stray hair behind Sian's ear.

''Can you not stay?'' Sian asked, sporting a small pout as she took Sophie's hand and entwined their fingers.

''I can't, my dad will be expecting me home.'' She leaned in and kissed the Blonde again softly. ''But can I see you again, like tomorrow?''

''Of course.'' Sian smiled as she ran her fingers between the Brunette's. ''Can I give you a lift home?''

Sophie shook her head in response. ''I drove here.'' She smiled as she leaned in again and pressed her lips against Sian's. ''But thank you.'' She mumbled, making the Blonde smile into the kiss. ''I better go.'' she whispered against Sian's lips as she pushed herself up from the bed.

''Wait, I'll walk you to the door.'' Sian threw back the covers and stepped out of the bed, fully aware that Sophie's eyes were burning into her as she picked up her robe and slipped it on. As they reached the front door and Sian went to unlock it, she stopped and turned to face the younger girl. ''I had an amazing time with you tonight... in fact the whole days been pretty unbelievable.''

A smile appeared on the Brunette's face as she listened to Sian's words. ''Yeah.'' she agreed, leaning in and resting her hands on the older girls hips as she gently captured her lips. Sian's let go of the door, her hands wrapping around Sophie's neck as she held her close and smiled into the kiss. It was slow and soft, with both girls taking the time to appreciate the feeling of the others lips against her own, their tongues caressing each other. After a minute, Sian was the one to break the kiss, knowing that if it continued, she'd have trouble stopping herself from leading the Brunette back to her bed.

As she rested their foreheads together, she flickered her eyes open and watched as Sophie bit her bottom lip. ''You'd better go.'' she whispered as she looked at the Brunette's still closed eyes. ''Mmm…'' Sophie hummed in response, as she pulled back and smiled almost shyly at the Blonde. What she felt when she kissed Sian was like nothing she'd felt when kissing anyone else before. Maybe it was the thrill of knowing that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing, by the school's standards anyway, or maybe it was that it was just new and exciting, but deep down, she knew that she was already starting to grow feelings for the older girl.

As Sian reached for the lock on the door again and opened it, she pecked Sophie lips once more before she opened the door and watched her step into the hallway. ''I'll see you tomorrow.'' she said as the younger girl walked towards the stairs and made her way towards the exit of the building, a massive smile on her face when she thought about the day she'd had.

Sian shut the door to her flat and made her way back into her bedroom. Crawling into her bed, she wrapped the sheets around herself and smiled as she snuggled into her pillow, looking forward to the next day when she'd get to see the Brunette again. When she'd been in college, she wouldn't have imagined something like this happening, but now that she'd met the Brunette, Sian knew it was something special between them. Even if she only had a few months left at college, Sophie was definitely going to be experiencing a different kind of education.


End file.
